


Встречи

by Zerosh



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: В дни встреч о работе хотелось просто забыть.





	Встречи

Работа в Меркофф определенно не подразумевала особо большого количества свободного времени, да и не то писанное, не то неписанное правило о запрете встреч с близкими — в любом своем виде не приносило никакой радости. Потому неудивительно, что некоторая часть сотрудников корпорации официально считалась абсолютно свободной. Но правдой это было такой же, как деятельность Меркофф в качестве благотворительной организации.  
  
И дураку понятно было, что послушно следовать этим надумкам сверху никто не собирался, как, в общем-то, и воплощать в жизнь один из самых страшных кошмаров корпорации — распространение и слив каких-то секретных данных. Потому как идиотов не было, все знали, чем это обернется конкретно для них самих, для их близких, любимых, даже для друзей. Молчать, в принципе, — умение полезное. А когда ты работаешь на такую компанию — и подавно.  
  
А пока молчишь и не распространяешься о том пиздеце, что творится лишь на несколько уровней ниже твоего кабинета — все в норме, встречам суждено быть. И это не удивительно ничуть, хоть те и крайне редки из-за забитого графика у обоих. Ведь не так просто найти общий свободный вечер, да и катить из Вашингтона в Денвер — или наоборот — тоже не слишком большое удобство.  
  
Но вопреки всем заморочкам и сложностям — они встречались, иногда. И в эти встречи хотелось забыть о том, что у Рика — куча гребанных дел в корпорации, присыпанных малость тем, что в начальстве — титанический уебок, а у Апшера — мозгоебка в единственном принявшем после увольнения журнале, да вольные поездки по наводкам, заканчивающиеся зачастую — не самым лучшим образом. К слову, когда-то неудачные последствия репортажа их и свели — в больнице. К счастью, обыкновенной.  
  
Теперь же — былой уровень стабильных отношений остался воспоминанием. В дни — а точнее вечера — встреч хотелось просто расслабиться, забыть о работе, побыть… людьми. Живыми людьми, у которых было хоть и малое, но право на отдых. Право на общество друг друга, на размытое и зачастую разное — место, где никто не беспокоил.  
  
Не было поездок за город, не было путешествий, прогулок и прочего романтического дерьма. Всегда хватало совместного лежания на диване или в постели, разговоров — не о работе, господи, о чем угодно, кроме работы, — и бокалов хорошего мартини.  
  
В такие минуты начинало казаться, что жизнь не такая уж и напряженно-хуевая, что есть что-то радующее хоть иногда — успокаивающее вечно натянутые нервы, позволяющее не забыть, что есть в мире кто-то, кому не совсем плевать на то, жив ты или нет. Кто-то, к кому хотелось возвращаться.  
  
И эта идиотская фраза «я буду скучать», говоримая Майлзом перед отъездом — как ни странно, а он почему-то всегда уходил раньше, неважно, где они были, — напоминание «не забудь ключи, приятель» и последующий смешок из прихожей — все это говорило об одной — из немногих на ближайшее время — хорошей новости — будет новая встреча. И, возможно, даже скоро.


End file.
